Darkness Redeemed
by HinawithLove
Summary: An ancient cycle of balance was interrupted by evil, and now the prophecy must be fulfilled to restore what once was.  Two lovers, one representing darkness, one representing light, must finally reunite in this lifetime to stop the spread of evil.  AU
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…SIGH..

He watched her progress up the street, the corners of his mouth turning up briefly when a huge gust of wind blew her skirt up, exposing her underwear. The indigo haired beauty turned a deep red as she forced the skirt back down with both hands and desperately scanned the street to ensure that no one had seen her moment of humiliation. Satisfied that no one noticed, she continued on her way to the nightclub down the street. He knew that she had been coaxed into going by her friends, who wanted to celebrate her twenty-first birthday with a girl's night out.

He frowned to himself as he contemplated her friends. He did not like the way they took advantage of her and bullied her into going along with their many reckless schemes. _She is too tender-hearted for her own good. Well, that will change tonight. After all these years of waiting, she is finally old enough to be claimed. I will take her away, and she will be separated from these so-called friends of hers._

He followed her discreetly from the rooftops, taking care not to be seen. In the past, he thought that there were times when she sensed his presence, but she had never outright acknowledged him, and it suited his purposes not to confront her.

HINATA'S POV:

Within minutes, she met up with her friends outside the club.

"Hinata! Are you ready to party?" The pink-haired Sakura called out as she embraced the shy young woman. Hinata grimaced faintly, and was glad that her face was turned away. Truthfully, she had no desire to come to a club on her birthday or any day. She was the quiet, stay-at-home type of person. Clubbing was definitely not her scene, but the girls had outvoted her, and countered each of her arguments. So here she was about to enter a loud, obnoxious club. She sighed to herself and wished for the millionth time that she had the gumption to put her foot down and say no.

"Yeah- now that we finally got you to agree to come with us, you are totally going to see what you have been missing!" Her gorgeous friend Ino exclaimed smugly. Out of all of the two girls, she had pushed the hardest for this outing. Hinata knew that the vivacious blonde thought it was a crime that she was still a virgin at the age of twenty-one. This trip to the club was Ino's attempt at remedying that 'pesky problem'.

Hinata did not find the fact that she was still a virgin to be a hindrance at all. Though she had dated a few guys in high school and college, she had never once been tempted to go beyond a few innocent kisses. In her heart of hearts, she knew that she was holding out for one man. A man that may or may not exist only in her own mind. From the time that she was twelve, she had felt the presence of a male watching over her. Several times, her kindness had led her into dangerous areas of the city to help others. Especially lately, when she was helping at the domestic violence shelter, there were several times that she had been approached by irate boyfriends and husbands demanding to see 'their woman'. In each instance, they had mysteriously backed off with looks of fear on their faces, and never returned.

Her savior never approached her, never allowed her to see him, so she honored his obvious wish for anonymity. Though she was tempted to speak to him, a secret part of her was scared that he was just a figment of her imagination. Or worse, that he was real, and once she talked to him, he would realize that she was not special enough for all the attention he gave her. Lately, she had been sensing a certain anticipation in the air. She was both frightened and excited that he may finally reveal himself to her.

Hinata had allows been an extremely sensitive person. She could sense what other people were feeling, and she instinctively knew how to help others. When she was younger, her father had guarded her closely because she had a habit of running off to help anyone in need that she noticed. He even assigned her older cousin, Neji to be her protector of sorts. Though his job had been rendered unnecessary by her 'other' bodyguard at the age of twelve, they remained close friends, and she knew that he still watched out for her whenever he could. He had urged her not to go out with her friends. In the end, she had decided to come, but she had every intention of leaving after a few hours.

She sighed to herself as they entered the club, looking around in apprehension as she handed over her coat to the scantily clad coat check girl, and received her hand stamp. Sakura and Ino had refused to let her pay her own cover charge, insisting that tonight was their treat. She steeled herself against the noise as the entered the main area of the club, and tried to ignore the nausea produced by the flashing strobe lights.

There were two levels, the downstairs holding the bar on one side and a large dance floor. Upstairs were the tables and several VIP rooms sectioned off by clouded glass. Everywhere Hinata looked, she could see couples in the middle of various levels of intimacy, and she felt even more uncomfortable. _Scratch a few hours, I am leaving in one hour. _She let her two girlfriends pull her over to the bar, and sipped the fruity tasting drink they gave her. She wanted to insist on a soda, but she knew that they would just order the bartender to spike it. It was surprisingly good, and she allowed herself to scan the room as she drank it quickly.

Suddenly, she felt the weight of a pair of eyes on her. Slowly, she turned in the direction she thought the gaze was coming from. Leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was starring intently at her, and when her jaw dropped open inelegantly, a small smirk formed on his face. She snapped her mouth shut, and quickly whipped back around, her face turning a bright shade of red. Without thinking about it, she picked up the second glass the girls ordered for her and downed it. Her breathe whooshed out of her burning throat, and she gasped for air. With her eyes watering, Hinata could not resist the urge to look and see if the man was still watching her.

He was, and looked even more amused than before. She turned away again, and was almost relieved when Ino grabbed her arm and led her out onto the dance floor. Determined to ignore the effect the stranger had on her, Hinata threw herself into dancing with an enthusiasm she normally would not have shown. Ino encouraged her laughingly before being swept away by a good-looking brunette. She continued to dance to the fast beat, and was oblivious to everything but the music and the lights. She was shocked when a pair of hands settled on her hips and pulled her back against a hard, muscular body. Slightly frightened and annoyed, she attempted to pull away.

"Don't. I am not going to hurt you. I just want to dance with you, birthday girl." A smoky deep voice said in her ear. Hinata froze for a few seconds as an arrow of pure desire shot through her body. Never in her twenty-one years had she felt such a reaction, and it scared her. The hands on her hips tightened, and she thought she heard a masculine growl, before they urged her to move with him. Not knowing how else to handle the situation, and more than a little tipsy, Hinata decided to do what he wanted. She began to move in sync with him, and after several minutes she had loosened up, enjoying the beat of the music once more.

The next song started almost instantly, and they continued to dance. He started to slide his hands up and down along her sides in a way that was both soothing and incredibly arousing at the same time. Hinata started to panic when the backs of his hands touched the undersides of her breasts, and she wrenched around, only to come face-to-face with the stranger that had been starring at her earlier. She gazed up into his face and realized that he was even more handsome now that she was looking at him up close.

He had spiky black hair, onyx eyes, high cheekbones, a perfectly straight nose, a chiseled jaw line, and narrow lips, with the bottom one being slightly fuller. _I bet he is a good kisser. Wait-what am I thinking? _Unable to stop herself, her eyes traced down his body, and it was just as perfect as his face. Muscular, but not overly so, tall, lean, and perfectly proportioned. However, it was the large bulge in the front that caused her to panic enough to run from him.

She turned and quickly made her way to the women's bathroom, ran into a stall, and slammed the door behind her. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… _A few seconds later, she heard the door open and then shut with a soft click. Several minutes passed as she attempted to get herself under control, which was a lot harder when she had alcohol in her system. She was having an internal battle with herself. Some part of her wanted to go back out there and do whatever it was that he obviously wanted to do with her. Her more cautious, rational side was arguing that she should get the hell out of the club and go home before she did something she would regret.

She suddenly realized that the person that had entered had never exited, and curiosity drove her to open the stall and peer around. Shocked white eyes met amused onyx eyes, and Hinata gasped, backing up into the stall and shutting the door again. A deep barking laugh was heard, and then he knocked on the stall door.

"Are you ready to come out?" He asked her with a hint of laughter still in his voice.

"No." She responded with embarrassment.

"Well, I am tired of waiting to claim you. Nine years is long enough do you not think, Hinata Hyuuga?" He said coaxingly. Behind the door, Hinata's breathing stopped, and she slowly reached out and opened it. They starred intently into each other's eyes before he reached forward and jerked her against his body. Startled, she gazed up at him and watched as his eyes turned red with the pupil swirling. She felt too tired to stay awake, and the last thing she knew before falling asleep was the strength of his arms as he swept her up bridal style against his chest. _My protector…_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"It has begun, my Lord Madara. What are your orders?" The blue-skinned man knelt at the bottom of the dais holding an enormous throne. He heard a dark chuckle and suppressed the shiver of dread that ran down his spine.

"For the time being, observe them. You know of my plan- it is essential that they mate." The man on the throne was shrouded in darkness, the only visible thing about him being the mask with a spiral pattern on it. His aura was evil, and the air around him was cold and forbidding.

"As you wish my Lord, so shall it be done." The flunkey rose to his feet and left the room as swiftly as he dared. On the other side of the door, he let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. Back inside the throne room, Lord Madara had pulled a tattered scroll from a hidden compartment on the great throne, and was examining it as he countless times in the past.

"A balance of light and dark, yin and yang, uninterrupted from the beginning of time. A path of two souls set forth by the gods themselves, reconciling the world. Great evil in the guise of a man corrupts the dark one, turning him to evil. Cursed for all time, the dark one chooses a new champion. Light and dark must meet and merge once more, only then can balance be restored."

"He seeks to prevent me even now, from my goal. But he has greatly miscalculated the dark gift I imparted to him. By passing it on to his brother, he has doomed them all." A chilling laugh echoed in the great chamber, before stopping abruptly.

"Still there is a small chance that his annoying interference may prove troublesome. I think it is time to eliminate him once and for all." The evil lord grinned to himself before reaching out to pull on a silken rope. With seconds, a servant appeared before him.

"Summon the six Peins." He ordered coldly. The servant bowed and left quickly to do his bidding. A few minutes passed, and in a small cloud of smoke, six men of various sizes sharing the same orange hair and purple ringed eyes, appeared before.

"You summoned us, my Lord?" The tallest man asked respectfully.

"It is time to kill Itachi Uchiha. Return here with his body in three days time. Go."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…DANG IT!

Note: LEMON WARNING!

Sasuke Uchiha starred down at the sleeping beauty on his bed. He watched intently as her chest rose and fell with each breath, and listened to the steady sound of her heartbeat. Just the thought of being inside of her while taking her vein had him hardening to the point of pain. He did not know how much longer he was going to be able to resist taking her. Tonight would be her first time, and he wanted it to be slow and special, not hard and fast as his body was starting to demand.

He reached out and caressed her hair back from her cheek, and stroked down with his finger, lingering on her pulse for a brief moment before trailing down to skim the side of her breast. A shot of pure lust burned through him as she moaned softly in her sleep. He had instinctually known that she would be responsive, but for her to react in her sleep to his touch…

Unable to resist any longer, Sasuke climbed on top of Hinata and began placing soft kisses over her face, lips, and neck. He pulled away to tug off her dress, leaving her in nothing but a matching black lace bra and thong. He placed his hands on her shoulder and brought them straight down her body, lingering on her breasts which he squeezed firmly. With a flick of his wrist, he undid the front clasp of her bra and bent over, taking one of her large raspberry colored nipples into his mouth. As he sucked and then bit her gently, Hinata shot awake, her body arching under his in pleasure as she instinctively grasp his head pulling him tighter against her breast. Unbelievably turned on by her cries of pleasure, Sasuke switched nipples, become rougher as her moans grew louder.

The urge to snatch the thong off her body and ram his painfully hard cock into her was almost too much for his self-control. He pulled away cussing and starred down at her. She looked back up at him with eyes filled with innocence and lust glazing over them, deepening their color to a darker shade of lavender. His control snapped, and he yanked her thong off, tossing it to the floor behind him. _Kami help me she is already wet! _With no hesitation whatsoever, he thrust two long fingers into her pussy. Hinata arched up again, her body caught between pleasure and pain, and she cried out.

He knew that he should slow down and caress her gently, but the more primal part of him was starting to take over. It was shouting to him to take his mate now, to saturate her body with his scent and seed, to take her essence, her blood into his body. Sasuke fought it back, taking her nipple back into his mouth, and bringing his thumb into play against her clit. She screamed out in pleasure, her entire body quivering as her first orgasm slammed through her body. He continue his ministrations, not giving her any breathing room to calm down before he had her at the brink of climax again. Quickly, he pulled back and tore off his clothes as fast as he could before climbing back on top of her. Reaching down, he grabbed his dick, and rubbed the engorged tip over her swollen clit and lower, using her own juices to lubricate himself. She gasped and tried to pull away, the sensations being almost too much for her to handle.

Sasuke growled at her, and reached up to grab her hands, slamming them down on the mattress above her while leaning more of weight on her, pinning her down. He arched against her till the head of his dick was lined up with her pussy, and pushed into her. Hinata writhed under him, her body desperate at this point, though she didn't know if she wanted him to stop or keep going.

"My name is Sasuke. Say it!" He commanded her as he rocked his hips. She sobbed underneath him, but couldn't speak. He gritted his teeth at the feel of her hot tight womanhood squeezing him, and slid in a few more inches until he met with some resistance. Letting go of her hands, he clasped her face, forcing her to look at him.

"I said SAY MY NAME!" Sasuke said forcefully. Mesmerized by the look of dark hunger on his face, Hinata attempted to speak.

"I-I-I.." She stopped as he leaned down to kiss her neck, licking up down it, before nipping it smartly. She gasped and threaded her hands through his hair, clenching tightly.

"Say IT!" He hissed harshly at her, as he nipped harder on her neck.

"Sa-sa-suKE-E!" She screamed that last syllable of his name as he simultaneously bit into her neck and thrust fully into her pussy. Waves of intense pleasure mixed with a burning pain rolled through her as he rammed into her over and over while sucking her blood voraciously. She was thrown harshly into a mind-blowing orgasm, and she screamed his name again. He growled against her throat with possessive approval, and thrust into her harder and harder, reaching for his own satisfaction. Suddenly, his entire body seized with the force of his orgasm and he filled her with his seed as he continue to suck her blood, unable to stop himself.

Some distant rational side of him warned him that he needed to stop or he was going to kill her, but he was too far lost to his bestial side to listen to reason. Hinata grew limp beneath him, and her heart began to stutter. All of the sudden, Sasuke was knocked away from her. He rose to his feet, intent on killing whoever interfered when it registered who is opponent was.

_Itachi. _


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled menacingly, as he crouched into an offensive position, ready to attack. He watched at his older brother placed fingertips to check Hinata's pulse, and the sounds coming out of his throat deepened. His instincts told him to attack the other male daring to touch his mate. Itachi ignored him and gathered Hinata into his arms tenderly. With an outraged roar, he leapt across the room and attacked his brother, forcing him to drop Hinata back onto the bed.

Itachi let out an irritated growl of his own, grabbed Sasuke mid-lunge by the throat, and choke slammed him to the floor. Taking advantage of his younger brother's momentary dazed state, he quickly flipped him over onto his stomach. He secured Sasuke's arms in a tight hold, and rammed his knee down into the younger man's spine, subduing him. As Sasuke began to struggle, Itachi tightened his hold, and leaned more of his weight onto Sasuke's back.

"We don't have time for this, otouto. You took too much blood, she only has a few minutes left." He growled impatiently. As Itachi's words broke through the red haze in Sasuke's mind, he became aware of Hinata's labored breathing and weak heartbeat.

"Oh Kami- what have I done?" He threw Itachi off and ran to bed, pulling Hinata into his lap. Without hesitation, he ripped a gash into his left wrist with his teeth and held it over her mouth, letting his blood flow in her mouth. He stroked her throat encouraging her to swallow his life-giving gift. Slowly, the color returned to her cheeks, her breathing eased, and her heartbeat returned to normal.

Itachi watched as his little brother cradled the beautiful young woman in his arms. He fought down a dark wave of jealousy, that more bestial side of himself that demanded he tear his mate from the other male. He had to forcibly remind himself that he had given up his rights to her, asked the gods to take Sasuke in his place. His only job now was to sacrifice himself if necessary to protect them both. The darkness in him was growing though, and he knew that soon he would be unable to control it.

"Sasuke, there isn't much time, and there is much the two of you must know. Wake her." Sasuke looked up from his female and noticed the way his brother was tracing her naked body with his eyes. With a possessive growl, he pulled the blankets up to cover her generous curves. Her beauty was for _his_ eyes only. Looking back down, his eyes softened and he stroked her face gently as he commanded her to awaken. Hinata's eyelids fluttered for a few moments before she opened her eyes. She starred up into Sasuke's eyes, captured by the love and lust she saw there until she remembered what had occurred between them.

Instantly, her face turned a deep red, and she squeezed her eyes shut again. He laughed at her, unable to stop himself. Hinata's eyes snapped open and she attempted to glare up at him, but it merely came across as a pout. He dropped his eyes down to her full lips, and desire swept through him again, as he closed the distance between them to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Hinata squeaked in embarrassment, and then moaned quietly as the kiss dragged out, changing into something more passionate. They both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly.


End file.
